For example, in pump assemblies which have an electric drive motor, a stator arrangement with which several stator windings are arranged on a common winding carrier, is provided in this motor. The stator windings as a rule are thereby electrically connected to one another in pairs. Connection wires are to be arranged on the winding carrier for this. As a rule, diametrically oppositely lying coils are connected in series, so that the connection wires are to be led over half the periphery. Such stator arrangements are thereby often arranged in metallic stator housings. For this reason, it is important to adequately electrically insulate the connection wires of the coils which lie on the winding carrier at the outside or to maintain adequate distances to the inner wall of the metallic stator housing. This is particularly difficult with compactly constructed pump assemblies.